


Mission Accomplished

by Pit_Of_Shades



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Play, Cameos from Reaper and Sigma, F/F, Finger Sucking, Friends With Benefits, Lots of kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Playful Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Widow is Super Horny Because She's killed a Bunch of People, ass worship, feet play, tattoo worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pit_Of_Shades/pseuds/Pit_Of_Shades
Summary: Widowmaker joins Sombra after a mission to celebrate a job well done.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow on to my story Anger Management that nobody asked for but I've written anyway. You don't need to read Anger Management to enjoy this but it does provide to context to this one. 
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes as I'm writing using notes on my phone.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please let me know if you did!

Operation Event Horizon went off without a hitch. Reaper, Sombra and Widowmaker had infiltrated the government facility, made a lot of noise and were leaving on the drop ship with the subject secured before the authorities could respond.

So why then was Sombra feeling so agitated?

The strange scientist in the stretcher, mumbling about music and the universe certainly wasn't helping things, she wasn't sure how he was going to help Talon but she was getting paid to retrieve him, not decide how best to use him. Perhaps it wasn't fair to think of him as strange, if she was being honest with herself Sombra wouldn't exactly describe herself as 'normal' either. Perhaps once he was more lucid she'd pay him a visit, she might even get some interesting information out of him. Sombra was certainly used to working with oddities, she was even sleeping with one and it was this particular oddity that was agitating her so much.

The oddity in question, the beautiful and deadly assassin Widowmaker, sat across from her in the drop ship, one leg crossed over the other and her rifle in the seat next to her. Since they'd regrouped outside the facility with the scientist in tow, she'd been staring at Sombra with an expression that could only be described as equal parts terrifying and alluring.

Sombra knew exactly why she was doing it, that didn't necessarily make it any better though. Watching her targets drop through the scope of her master-crafted rifle, each shot perfectly placed to eliminate Talon's enemies as efficiently as possible, was more than just a thrill for Widowmaker. In fact even eliminating just one target was enough to cause her pupils to dilate and her breathing to quicken. Ever since they'd started sleeping with each other, Widowmaker now had the perfect way to vent whatever pent up feelings a firefight gave her.

And there had been quite a firefight at the facility.

So between the scientist's delirious musings, the assassin who looks like she's moments away from trying to have sex with her in the middle of the ship and the ever affable and talkative Reaper, this was going to be a wonderful flight back to base.

\-----------------------------------------------

Thankfully, the flight back to base was completely uneventful and before Sombra knew it, the drop ship was touching down back at the base.

Widowmaker kept her eyes squarely on Sombra as the boarding ramp dropped to the ground with a hiss. Reaper was the first one off the ship pulling the stretcher with him, followed by Sombra and then Widowmaker. They assembled outside the ship as Reaper turned to address them, if he wondered why Widowmaker was standing so I nnecessarily close to the shorter woman he gave no sign.

"Good work agents," he said "I'll see to it that the councils knows about this exemplary performance Widowmaker," the assassin nodded in thanks as he turned his impassive mask on Sombra before he continued "even you managed to follow orders for once, i'm impressed."

Reaper raised his hand, cutting Sombra off before she could respond, "you both have free reign on the base for the rest of the night, expect to be debriefed tomorrow morning, after that you'll both be free to leave provided you don't have other responsibilities."

With that he turned to leave, taking the scientist with him. Sombra watched him go before turning to the woman next to her. "Well Spider what are you-mmmph," Sombra was completely cut off as Widowmaker cupped the shorter woman's face in her hands and pressed their lips together forcefully. Closing her eyes and placing her hands on the taller woman's hips, she hummed pleasantly as she lost herself in the kiss.

Widow's lips were so soft and she kissed her with such ardour that Sombra temporarily forgot where they were. She began to sway her hips from side to side gently as her hands drifted from Widowmaker's hips down to her ass. The sniper gave her a little hum of approval through the kiss as she playfully started squeezing at her large behind through the skintight material of her suit. Widow's hands strayed from Sombra's cheeks down to the belt of translocators at her waist and the sound of the belt unclasping and hitting the floor broke Sombra from her reverie and she suddenly remembered that they were still standing in the hangar.

Widowmaker let out a huff and gave Sombra a quizzical look as she broke the kiss and took a step back from her. "We can't fuck in the hangar Spider," Sombra whispered, bending down to pick up her belt.

"Why not?" Widow purred seductively.

"Gee I wonder why," Sombra replied sarcastically, "how about the fact anyone could walk in on us?"

If anything the look of hunger in Widowmaker's eyes only seemed to get more wild after Sombra's response, "Mmmm I think I could fuck you in the mess hall right now," the assassin replied, her voice loaded with desire.

Sombra failed to suppress the shudder that Widow's response sent through her as she looped her belt around Widowmaker's hips and used it pull them back together before replying, "As much of a morale boost to the staff as that would be, I quite like being the only one that gets to see you naked araña." She smiled pleasantly before continuing, "Instead of having sex right here on this dirty hangar floor covered in dirt and grime, why don't we go back to our rooms and freshen up and then you come up to my room and you can fuck me as much as you want. Sound good, Sexy?"

Widowmaker pulled her in for an open-mouthed kiss in lieu of replying, that was over far too quickly for Sombra in spite of what she's said earlier.

"I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Oui."

"Good. Don't keep me waiting Azul." Sombra said, punctuating the statement with a light slap to her backside as she turned to leave. She couldn't help biting at her bottom lip when Widowmaker turned her head to glare back at her as they left the hangar.

\-----------------------------------------------

After leaving her rifle in her room, washing her face and reapplying her makeup Widowmaker retrieved a familiar brown bag from underneath her bed and made her way across the base to Sombra's room. The anticipation was killing her, the thrill of combat hadn't abated since they'd left the hangar, in fact it had only gotten stronger. She was convinced Sombra knew making her wait would only work her up more, she was probably counting on it even and Widowmaker fully intended to make her deliver on her offer.

Her thoughts drifted from the artistry she'd made at the facility to Sombra's naked body and the beautiful noises Sombra made when she played with it. A fresh wave of excitement flooded through her and she began to hurry, taking stairs two or three at a time until finally she was standing in front of the door to Sombra's room. She swore under her breath as she entered the wrong code in her haste to unlock the door. The second time, the door opened silently and she quickly made her way inside making sure to lock it behind her.

The room itself was dark, the only light provided by a lamp on the bedside table and for Sombra surprisingly tidy. "I told you not to keep me waiting Spider," Sombra called from the bed her voice low and husky, turning to face her Widow's already accelerated pulse spiked even further. Sombra was lying on her side entirely naked, propping her head up with one hand and idly squeezing at one of her breasts with the other. "Don't be shy Azul," she smirked, violet eyes beaming with lust, "come and get me."

Thinking about her lover's naked body and actually seeing her incredible figure in person were two completely different things. The last vestiges of Widow's self-control were completely obliterated as she drank in the sight of Sombra's gorgeous brown skin and she crossed the distance to the bed in two large strides.

The woman on the bed let out a strange mix of a laugh and a comical cry as Widowmaker threw her bag down at the foot of the bed and practically leapt on top of her. Sombra's laughter quickly turned into breathy giggles and then soft sighs and gasps as Widow kissed all over her face, pressing her dark blue lips against her temples, cheeks and jaw. Blindly pawing at the smooth material of Widowmaker's body suit Sombra gave a growl-like groan of annoyance as her thighs kept slipping off her lover's hips.

"Why...ugh...why did you have to wear this stupid thing," she complained as Widow ignored her in favour of pressing wet kisses against her jaw and neck. "Couldn't you have just come here naked instead? I don't think...mmm... anyone would mind." She gasped pleasantly as teeth sank lightly into her neck.

"I very nearly did," Widow said, running her tongue over the spot where'd she'd bitten Sombra's neck and she started trailing her cold blue hands down her sides.

More irritated gasps accompanied more unsuccessful attempts to get the unhelpful assassin as naked as the woman underneath her. "I hate...I hate trying to peel you out of this thing," Sombra whined as she blindly attempted to find clasps, zippers, anything to get the sniper out of her suit and as bare as she was.

"Can't you break into anything in the world?" Widow replied sarcastically, more interested in decorating her lover's brown skin with dark blue lipstick marks than help her shed the offending uniform, "I wouldn't have thought a simple suit would give you so much trouble."

"There's nothing simple about it..." Sombra grumbled under her breath, trailing the tips of her fingers over the tattoo on Widowmaker's back. Thankfully Widow had left her gloves in her room and her chilly palms and fingers left a trail of goosebumps as they dropped down Sombra's body, idly drawing invisible patterns along her waist and thighs.

Widowmaker began to change her attention from Sombra's neck down to her chest. Kissing from the bottom of her neck to the tops of her breasts, the taller woman made sure to cover every inch of skin with her lips and tongue, pressing down hard every so often to leave a trail of dark, almost perfectly formed prints of her lips behind her. For her part Sombra gives up trying to strip Widow for the moment and decides to let the assassin indulge herself, closing her eyes and running her fingers through Widowmaker's midnight blue hair. Humming softly and whispering words of encouragement to her partner, Sombra removes the band from Widow's hair letting it fall from her pony tail to spill down her back an over her shoulders onto the bed sheets in a seemingly endless cascade.

Sombra's breath hitches as Widowmaker's hands spider crawl from her waist to her stomach and her lips move from her chest onto her right breast. Cold fingers begin trailing featherlight touches up and down Sombra's quivering stomach as Widowmaker begins planting firm kisses onto the heavy breast underneath her. Working bold blue prints of her lips onto the soft skin of Sombra's breast before shifting her mouth to work another near perfect print of her lips further along.

The dark room is otherwise silent except for the soft rustle of sheets and Sombra's appreciative mewls and soft sighs. Widowmaker lifts one of her hands from Sombra's toned stomach to the the breast she's lavishing with attention. Careful not to ruin any of the marks she's left on Sombra's skin, Widow lifts the heavy brown breast up making it easier to press her lips against the underneath of it and allowing her to complete the set of lipstick marks circling around her lover's breast.

Happy to let Widowmaker practically paint her body with lipstick, Sombra keeps her eyes closed and reaches out for Widow's unoccupied hand threading their warm and cold fingers together. "That's it Spider, that feels good," Sombra whispers sensually, "that feels so good. You feel so goo-oh shit!" She gasps when her lover's lips close over her stiff nipple and firmly press down. Sombra squeezes her partner's hand with her own and digs her fingers into the back of the assassins' head as she starts lapping at her aching nipple with her tongue.

Lifting her head to look down at her lover as she stimulates the nipple her mouth, Sombra opens her mouth to speak, "Sp..mmm..Spider...look at me," and when Widow's piercing golden eyes lock with hers, lips still flush against her breast and the feel of her teeth lightly grazing her aching nipple, Sombra is surprised she doesn't orgasm right then and there. "Please take that damn suit off araña," she groaned breathlessly, "I want to see you naked araña...I want...I wanna touch you...I need to touch you." Sombra's breathless begging finally breaks down Widowmaker's last few walls and she presses her lips down hard over the nipple in her mouth one last time before pulling back.

Widowmaker takes a moment to admire her handiwork: a trail of near perfectly formed lipstick marks, leading from her lover's neck, down her chest to her right breast, culminating in a rough circle of marks around the circumference of Sombra's heavy breast, completed by a dark blue set of lip surrounding the glistening wet nipple in the centre. Humming to herself with satisfaction Widow crawls back up Sombra's body to gaze into her lover's violet eyes and leans in to capture Sombra's lips in a kiss.

Sombra seems to forget about her demands for a naked Widowmaker as she hums happily into the kiss, the assassin in question idly twirling Sombra's long hair with the fingers on one hand and stroking the buzzed side of her hair and cybernetic implants with the other. Separating their lips with a wet pop, Widow pulls back to speak, "Now, I believe you wanted me naked Sombra?" and the way she emphasises the word 'naked' sends a shiver down Sombra's spine.

"More than anything right now." Sombra replies, cupping Widow's face in her hands and tracing a thumb slowly over her lips.

"Very well," the blue woman whispers, taking Sombra's hands from her face and placing a parting kiss to her lips, she backs up and straddles her thighs. Reaching behind her she releases the clasps on her boots, tugging them from her feet and dumping them onto the floor. Releasing the catch at the back of her neck the suit loosened against her skin, allowing her to pull her arms from the sleeves and slowly start working it from her body. Sombra's gaze was rapt with desire as Widow pulled the material down further, biting at her bottom lip and giving her a little moan of approval as her blue lover pulled the suit away from her breasts.

"You do the rest," Widow says once she's pulled the suit down to her waist, climbing off Sombra's thighs and lying down on her back before she can answer her.

"With pleasure," Sombra smirks getting on her knees in front of Widowmaker. She hooks her fingers intro the material and starts tugging it down her waist, "lift up your hips...there you go. How does that ass of yours even fit into this thing azul?"

"I could ask you something similar," Widow retorts, shaking her hips to help Sombra get the material over her backside. Together they finally free Widowmaker's ass from the confines of her suit and Sombra makes quick work of the rest of it, pulling it down her partner's toned legs and dropping it on the floor alongside her discarded boots.

Sombra grins evilly down at her lover as she trails her fingers down Widowmaker's legs. "You really are the most beautiful woman I've ever met Spider," she says, voice low and husky as she lifts one of Widow's feet into the air. Widowmaker's response is cut short by a soft gasp as Sombra starts kissing a trail from her ankle to her toes, "What was in that bag beautiful?" She asks gazing into Widow's eyes as she wraps her lips around the tip of her big toe sucking on it lightly, "Didn't quite catch that babe," Sombra purrs, when Widow only hisses in response. She pauses for a moment to admire the flawless manner with which Widowmaker has painted her perfectly filed toe nails, black to match the colour on her finger.

Sombra drags her tongue back and forth along the pads of her lover's toes, humming to herself as they curl in satisfaction against her. Widowmaker reaches blindly behind her for the bag at the foot of the bed, sighing to herself happily as Sombra continues to play with her toes and starts massaging the bottom of her foot with her thumbs. Once she's got hold of the bag she brings it to the middle of the bed before sliding her eyes shut, concentrating on the sensation of Sombra's lips and tongue against her.

"I hope you're not falling asleep on me Spider." Sombra chuckles as Widow's eyes snap open in irritation.

"If you keep this up you will be sleeping on the floor." Widowmaker responds icily meeting her lover's gaze.

"You can't kick me out of my own bed araña." Sombra smiles, lightly running her tongue over the top of Widow's toes.

"Keep testing me and see if I can't." The assassin replies, her aggressive response at odds with the way her toes curl against her lover's lips.

Not wanting to sleep on the floor, Sombra changes track. Shifting her attention from Widow's foot with a final kiss, she starts trailing her lips down up and down the toned calf muscles of her leg. "What's in that bag araña?" she murmurs against the blue limb.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Widowmaker huffed, "but I don't think you deserve it now."

Intrigued, Sombra dropped the leg she was toying with and crawled up the bed, kissing a trail along Widow's body. Sombra planted wet, hot kisses at her thigh, against her toned stomach, the valley and sides of her breasts, her chest, along her neck and finally up to her face. "Oh don't be like that Spider," Sombra pouts when Widowmaker petulantly turns her head away as Sombra tries to kiss her. "Come on Azul kiss me," Sombra murmurs, stroking a finger down Widowmaker's cheek before leaning in and pressing her lips to the blue skin of her cheek, "I'll play with your feet again," she whispers into her lover's azure ear desperately trying not to laugh whilst sounding as seductive as possible.

Sombra takes her chance as Widowmaker turns her head to glare at her and she presses their lips together with a loud moan. Sinking into the kiss, their arms wrap around each other and their legs tangle lazily as their lips clash together loudly, moaning and gasping into each other's open mouths. "Why can't I ever stay mad at you?" Widowmaker says, separating their mouths with a wet pop, fingers idly trailing up and down the metal implants on her partner's back. Kissing Sombra passionately again before she has the chance to answer, Widow manoeuvres them without breaking the kiss so that Sombra is lying down on her back. "Stay there," she says pressing her partner down onto the mattress and her low voice sends a thrill through Sombra's body, "I have something for you."

Widowmaker takes the plastic bag and wastes no time removing a very familiar toy and harness. "How long have you had that with you?" Sombra asks eyeing the gradient purple toy hungrily.

"Since I got here," Widow replies as she removes the toy from the harness and hands it to her lover, "get this ready, while I get ready."

"Mmm...with pleasure araña," Sombra says sensuously and immediately takes the toy into her mouth, sucking on it with an exaggerated moan as she watches Widowmaker attach the harness to her hips. "I think I can still taste you on it Spider," Sombra smirks, "have you used it whilst you've been on the base? I bet you have," she ran her tongue up and down the toy obscenely, "were you thinking about me when you used it Spider?"

"It served it's purpose..." Widow said not looking at the obnoxiously smug expression she knew would be on her lover's face, she turned her head to look straight into Sombra's violet eyes as she continued, "...when you weren't around to serve yours."

"And were you thinking about me when it 'served it's purpose' Azul?" Sombra asked, somehow still managing to look smug even as she took the toy back into her mouth. Sombra's eyes lit up when Widowmaker chose not to answer her. "You did, didn't you?," she groaned, "You're so dirty Spider, mmm...that's so fucking hot," she growled. The image of Widowmaker in her barrack room, working the toy into her slick centre whilst she was thinking about her had Sombra groaning audibly around the toy in her mouth.

"Come here and I'll show you what I think about," Widowmaker murmured, finally finished with the harness, she got on her knees and beckoned towards her lover with a finger. Sighing happily, Sombra removed the slick toy from her mouth with a wet pop before shuffling over to Widow and fastening the toy in to the harness. Kissing her way up Widowmaker's body, Sombra cupped the assassin's face in her hands.

"You know if you want a sexy picture or two I-"

"Sombra."

"Sorry," Sombra giggled giving Widow a quick peck on the lips, "you know, I've been running around all night araña," Sombra said quietly, lips brushing against Widowmaker's tantalisingly as she spoke, "take it slow?"

"D'accord," Widow replied softly as Sombra leaned in to give her an equally soft kiss.

"Come on then Spider,"' Sombra sultrily whispers before crawling over to the pillows on all fours. She looks back at Widowmaker over her shoulder, her piercing violet eyes filled with desire, "Fuck me."

Sombra watches in anticipation as the blue woman made her way over to her, settling on her knees behind her and tenderly trailing her fingertips down Sombra's back. Her chilly hands glide over Sombra's hips and travel further down to playfully squeeze and pet at her ass. Sombra hums contentedly as Widow fondles her backside and hips, gasping loudly when Widowmaker leans over and slides one of her hands round to run her fingers between her legs. The gasp turns into a pleasured, drawn out moan when those lithe fingers scissor the lips at her centre apart, dip inside her and curl slightly before withdrawing and smearing slick wetness over her thighs.

Sombra's can't help the disappointed huff that escapes her when Widow's fingers stop playing with her, though she isn't kept wanting for long. Still petting and groping Sombra's ass with one hand, Widowmaker takes a brief moment to observe her glistening fingers, savouring the taste of her lover as she licks the wetness off her fingertips before taking hold of the toy and pressing the tip against Sombra's soaking entrance.

Sombra lets out a whimpering moan as Widow slowly pushes the tip inside her, clawing her fingers into the sheets as Widow's fingers sink into the skin of her large ass. Trapping her bottom lip in her teeth, Widowmaker's eyes dart all over Sombra's body. From her head tipped backward in pleasure down to their purple toy slowly pushing inside her.

Once she's more than half way inside her lover, Widowmaker takes her hand off the toy and places both of them on Sombra's ass with a playful squeeze before sliding them over to take hold of her hips. Gripping Sombra's hips, Widow slowly starts to pull her back, savouring all the sweet noises Sombra rewards her with as the toy disappears further inside her, "Mmm...Spi-shit...Spider...that's...f-fuck...Spider," Sombra breathlessly pants as her ass presses flush against Widow's cold hips, the toy sinking into her as deep as it will go.

Widowmaker holds them together by Sombra's hips, partly to let Sombra get used to the toy inside her and to steady her now racing breaths. Sliding her hands up Sombra's sides, one of them drops to the bed to support her as the other reaches around to cup and squeeze at the breast she neglected earlier, pinching the stiff nipple and rolling it between her fingers. Widow leans over to start pressing her cold lips to Sombra's back, humming against her heated skin as she whispers sweet nothings to her under breath and her cold nipples drag pleasantly against Sombra's ass.

"Ready?" Widow murmurs, taking her mouth off Sombra's back.

"Yes...yes...yes," Sombra babbles in response, head down with her eyes closed.

"Oh...yesss," Sombra hisses as Widow slowly starts pulling her hips back, her soaking entrance trying to keep the retreating toy inside her. Sombra lets out a little groan of disappointment when Widowmaker's hand stops playing with her breast and settles at her hip instead. With only the tip of the toy still inside Sombra, Widow rolls her hips pushing the toy back inside her again, caressing and petting at her hips until the toy is fully sheathed inside the shorter woman again.

Widowmaker slowly speeds up her thrusts until she reaches a steady rhythm, "Move back into me Sombra," she whispers pulling at her hips gently, "that's it...that's it...does that feel good?"

"It's perfect...you're...f-fuck...you're perfect," Sombra pants in response, rocking herself back and forth against her lover as the toy hits the deepest spots inside her and rubs her walls in all the right ways. "Put...uh...put those hands to better use Spider," Sombra breathlessly pants, "play with me."

As if she was hypnotised by Sombra's breathy voice, Widow's hands immediately start roaming around her warm body. One hand slides round her front, teasing over the quivering muscles of her lover's stomach and the other slides backwards kneading the meat of her ass, digging her fingers in to pull sharp gasps from her partner. Sombra lets out a high pitched cry of approval as the hand on her stomach glides back round to her spinal implants, trailing up and down the seam between cool metal and heated skin. Somewhat ironically, the way her lover's cold hands dance over her body send waves of heat between her legs where the toy inside her hasn't stopped moving. "Fuck you're so good with your hands Azul, don't...don't take them off me," she groans something in Spanish to herself before continuing her dirty talk, "I want to kiss you so much right now Spider. I want to kiss your perfect feet, shove my face in your perfect tits and kiss your perfect lips araña."

The hand on Sombra's ass gripped down hard, Sombra's desires and praise of her body, moaned in that low breathy voice of hers exciting the assassin to no end. Without breaking the sensual rolling of her hips, the hand petting at Sombra's metallic spine slides up her back before reaching round to stroke at her cheek tenderly. "They aren't my feet or my tits but they'll do, no?" Widow says, trailing her fingertips across Sombra's lips enticingly.

"I'll take any part of you I can get right now," Sombra replies, kissing and licking at the tips of her lover's fingers before she wraps her lips around them and sucks two of them into her mouth with a throaty groan. Taking Widow's fingers to the knuckles her tongue dances obscenely over, under and between them. Widow slowly starts a sawing motion with her fingers, removing her fingers from Sombra's mouth before pushing them back in. The pair of them become so engrossed with the others mouth and fingers, the movement of their hips slows down until they are completely still against each other, hot brown against cold blue as the toy stills, fully sheathed inside Sombra.

"Spider?"

"Yes?"

"I really, really want to kiss you."

"Come here and kiss me then Sombra." The assassin purrs, hands sliding down Sombra's hips she starts to separate them. Both of them moan in unison as the toy emerges from Sombra coated in her shiny wetness. Once the toy springs free from her womanhood Sombra takes a moment to catch her breath whilst Widow is unable to resist the urge to rub the tip of the glistening toy over Sombra's ass, smearing slick fluids over the shorter woman's behind.

"Araña..." Sombra gasps as the toy on her ass is replaced by something soft, cold and wet as Widow's tongue licks and swirls over the wetness left on her cheeks. "Have... have you just done what I think you've just done?" Sombra asks, trying to steady her wavering voice.

"Mmm...Maybe." Widowmaker answers innocently, pressing her smirk against the warm skin of her lover's ass cheeks and reaching up to squeeze and massage Sombra's thighs.

"Oh my fuckin'... You're so filthy Spider, do you know that?" Sombra gasps as Widowmaker leans over and presses herself against Sombra's back, her cybernetic spine fitting neatly between Widow's breasts as she runs her tongue over the shell of Sombra's ear and kissing softly at her cheek.

"I do and it's entirely your fault," she says pressing another kiss to her cheek before whispering directly into her ear, "viens m'embrasser Sombra, viens m'embrasser tout de suite."

"Say again babe, maybe in English or Spanish this time?" Sombra says with a chuckle, her laughter turning into a shout of amused surprise when Widowmaker rolls her eyes and knocks Sombra's hands out from underneath her, causing her to face plant in to the mattress. Sitting up straight, Widow takes Sombra's hands in hers and pulls her into her lap, Sombra's soft laughter giving way to gasps of pleasure as their lips messily clash together. Sombra shuffles around in Widow's lap, reaching for the toy at Widowmaker's waist.

Taking hold of it she lines it up with her centre and wastes no time sinking back down on to it, locking her strong, athletic legs around Widow's waist as the toy fills up her up again. Widowmaker swallows her lover's moans as Sombra stretches around the toy reaching deeper inside her and their breasts push together, stiff nipples pleasantly rubbing and brushing against each other. Widow's nails rake down Sombra's back all the way to her backside to squeeze possessively at her ass, while Sombra's hands bury themselves in Widowmaker's endless midnight blue hair holding their open mouths together.

Their mouths separate with a filthy wet pop, panting heavily, Sombra's hands slide round to cup Widowmaker's face. Stroking her thumbs across Widow's cheeks, Sombra stares into Widow's eyes and moaning wantonly when Widow stares right back, unflinching golden eyes very much alive and full of desire. Leaning back in Sombra starts kissing every inch of blue skin on her lover's face, kissing at her temples, her nose, underneath her eyes and across her jaw. "This is perfect," she murmurs leaning back in to take her lover's lips in a kiss, "you're perfect."

"It's not perfect yet," Widowmaker manages to say in between heated kisses as the hands on her lover's ass direct Sombra's hips to start rolling sensuously against her. "Now it's perfect," Widow manages to say before her bottom lip is trapped between Sombra's teeth and lightly sucked on. The hands cupping her face start wandering down her body, one hand takes hold of her neck whilst the other glides down her back to start drawing and petting over the large spider tattoo on her shoulders and back. Sombra releases Widowmaker's bottom lip and starts placing warm wet kisses to her throat, pausing every now and then to seal her lips against Widow's neck working her tongue over blue skin whilst humming pleasantly to herself.

Widow's eyelids begin to flutter as the voluptuous woman riding her endlessly plies her neck with kisses and sensually strokes her fingers over the tattoo on her back. Her own hands drift from Sombra's ass to her chest, talking hold of her partner's heavy breasts and squeezing them playfully as she deliberately drags Sombra's stiff nipples over her own, earning her a soft bite to her throat. Gingerly, Widow starts to rock her hips just enough to change the angle of the toy as it rubs and stimulates her partner's slick centre.

As the two lovers fall into a rhythm, Sombra's bedroom rings to the sound of wet kisses, breathy moans and the soft sucking of Sombra's womanhood as the toy moves around inside her. Widowmaker captures Sombra's lips in a kiss as one of her hands drops between them to start teasing over her clit with a fingertip, swallowing the pleased moan that spills from Sombra's lips. The hand stroking over Widowmaker's back quickly drops between her legs, grabbing Widow's hand by the wrist as her fingers pull back off her clit. "Uh uh Spider," Sombra pants as she rolls and circles her hips, kiss bruised lips brushing against Widowmaker's, "you're not doing your teasing bullshit now."

"I didn't think I was," Widow smiles pressing featherlight kisses to her neck.

"Eye didn't zink eye waz," Sombra replies testily in an outrageously exaggerated French accent, pulling Widowmaker's mouth against her neck before she has a chance to scold her. Taking hold of the assassin's hand Sombra guides her fingers back where she wants them, pressing the tips of her lithe digits against her aching clit, "Haaaa...Oh Spider...Urgh...fuuck,"she moaned wantonly. Still gripping Widowmaker's fingers she rolls them over her clit before dipping them down to the toy in her entrance to smear wetness over her fingertips.

"And apparently I'm the filthy one," Widow murmurs into Sombra's neck as her partner lifts the blue fingers to her mouth, to lick the juices off them.

"Compared to you I'm practically a nun," Sombra smirks, lowering Widow's fingers back down to play with her clit. "Ohhh...Spider," she gasps looping her arms round Widowmaker's neck as she starts rolling and circling her hips faster, "that's it Azul...right there, keep...keep doing that." Widowmaker pulls her lips of Sombra's neck to watch her, eyes closed and open mouth spilling obscenities as she steadily grinds herself against the fingers on her clit and the toy lodged deep inside her.

The hand on Sombra's breast gives it a last pleasing squeeze and starts to roam all over her warm body. Stroking her smooth brown skin, massaging her toned athletic muscles and teasing her cool metallic cybernetics. As Widowmaker explores Sombra's beautiful body with one hand, the other continues to touch and play with her clit, scissoring her index and middle fingers over the bundle of nerves as Sombra's rolling hips cause it to slide amazingly between them.

"Shit don't stop...don't you dare stop." Sombra rambles breathlessly, arms tightening around her lover's neck and moaning sensually as her heavy bouncing breasts collide with Widowmaker's. Her toes begin to curl slightly as Widowmaker starts to pinch at her clit, squeeze at her ass and their hard nipples brush tantalisingly against each other. "I'm getting close araña...urgh...I'm so close."

"Do you want to come?" Widow whispers breathily, golden eyes glued to Sombra's face; watching intently as her panting lover breathlessly nods her head. "I was watching you this evening Sombra, watching your beautiful face as we made art together," Widow purrs, Sombra's breath hitching as her hand trails round Sombra's waist to her front, "you looked beautiful then and you look beautiful now." she continues as the fingertips on her other hand hover over her next to the fingers already working at her shiny clit. She leans in to kiss Sombra's lips passionately before she pulls back and her hovering fingers drop onto her clit, "Come for me. Come for me, ma belle ombre."

The feeling of their nipples teasingly brushing together, the toy filling her up so wonderfully and the fingers taking turns to play with her clit have built her up to an amazing high and the low, racy, purr of her lover's accented voice knocks her down. With a strangled, feral cry Sombra's comes hard. Her toes curl as her arms and legs tighten around her partner's neck and waist whilst her womanhood clenches down hard around the toy inside her and she sags forward against the taller woman.

"Shit, Spider...ohhhh," Sombra shudders as Widow doesn't stop rocking her hips or playing with her over-stimulated clit.

"Is this ok?" Widow whispers, kissing the soft purple hair next to her mouth as Sombra's head drops against her, lightly sinking her teeth into the blue skin of her shoulder.

"Yes...yes so good," Sombra gasps desperately, almost drooling over Widowmaker's blue skin. Sombra feels like she's on fire and she's never been more grateful that the woman fucking her has permanently cold skin. "So, so-mmmm...ffffuuuuckk..." she groans throatily. Her heavy breasts are now completely pushed up against Widowmaker's, nipples bumping and running together as she gasps for air. Her clit is aching almost painfully as her lover's sinfully skilled hands play with her, Widowmaker's intimate knowledge of her body allowing her to coax the filthiest noises out of her. Her soaking wet entrance, similarly aching from over-stimulation clenches down hard around the toy obscenely.

Her eyes begin to water and her body violently shudders as she has a second orgasm, clamping her teeth down on Widowmaker's shoulder with strangled moan. "Haaaa, ohhh-ow, ow, ow."

Widowmaker immediately takes her fingers off Sombra's clit and stops the movement of her hips, reaching up to stroke her back and hair. "Did I hurt you?" She says quietly, speaking into her hair.

Breathing heavily, Sombra took a moment to catch her breath before replying, "You gave me a cramp in my fucking foot." she laughs breathlessly.

"Désolé." Widow murmurs, helping the shaking woman remove the shiny wet toy from inside her before removing the harness from her hips.

"Which one was it?" She asks, dumping the harness on the floor and crawling up to Sombra who's now lying with her head on the pillows.

"Left one," Sombra says with a satisfied smirk as Widow lifts up her injured foot and places gentle, soft kisses to the bottom of it. The shorter woman sighs happily to herself as Widowmaker's thumbs gently push into the centre of her foot and start to massage the pained muscles, pressing her lips gently to the sore muscles in her foot and against her curling toes.

"Better?"

"Better."

With a final kiss, Widow lowers Sombra's foot back down to the bed with surprising tenderness and looms over her on all fours. Widow's gaze drags down over her thoroughly spent partner. Strands of her messy damp hair sticking to her forehead, her purple eye shadow streaking in lines down her cheeks and the trail of lip prints that start at her neck and descend all the way down to her chest and breasts. Her eyes dragged back up her lover's thoroughly wrecked appearance until their eyes met, glazed violet gazing into bright amber.

"This is a good look for you," Widowmaker whispers to her, stroking the back of a finger down her cheek before leaning in to take her lips in an amorous kiss. Their tongues brush together as their lips part briefly before Widow separates them with a wet pop.

"Get up, I want to get in," Widow says getting up and taking hold of the sheets.

"Not gonna kick me out?" Sombra giggles.

"If you don't move I will," Widowmaker threatened rolling her eyes when Sombra just made an obnoxious whining noise instead of moving, "fine lift up your ass," she said pulling the sheets out from underneath her, "now move your legs."

Sombra rolled over onto her side as her lover climbed into her bed, immediately resting her head on Widow's chest and tangling their legs together lazily as Widowmaker pulled the sheet over them. "I'll repay the favour in the morning," Sombra purred provocatively, drawing random shapes over Widow's chest and shoulder with a finger.

"Don't we have a debriefing tomorrow morning?" Widowmaker smiles, wrapping an arm round Sombra's shoulder and pulling them closer together and staring at the ceiling.

"I happen to be very good at multitasking araña," she smiled, "where to after tomorrow morning? Back to the chateau?" she mumbled to break the silence, trailing her finger down between the valley of Widow's breasts.

"Oui," Widow sighed forlornly, "perhaps I'll see if there's any outstanding jobs that need taking care of in Mexico, no?" She said looking down at her partner.

"That's very presumptuous of you Spider, to assume that I'm going to Mexico."

"Then where are you going?"

"Mexico," Sombra said with a grin, "but that's not the point."

"Go to sleep Sombra."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes."

With that Sombra gave Widow one last kiss for the night before reaching over to turn the light off. Resting her head on Widowmaker's chest, Sombra closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra and Widow have some morning fun before they part ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise second chapter! Please enjoy.

True to her word her lover had spent the night in Sombra's bed and they had remained coiled around each other for the rest of the night. Widowmaker found herself propped up against the headboard as Sombra slept with her head against her chest, their legs still tangled together lazily as the assassin held onto her lover with one arm and flicked through a datapad with her free hand. Every now and then she glanced down to admire her sleeping colleague, the way her purple hair veiled her makeup-streaked, lipstick covered face as her head rose and fell in time with her own laboured breathing. 

Eventually, the sun began to shine through the blinds and the shorter woman began to stir against her chest. "Mmm, what a night," Sombra purred, unhooking her arms from Widow's neck and stretching like a cat before pressing a soft kiss to her bare chest.

"Sleep well?" Widowmaker asked impassively, still reading through the contents of the datapad in her free hand as she started drawing random patterns over Sombra's shoulder with her fingertips. 

"Like a baby," Sombra replied against Widow's cold skin, "who would have thought lying on a human-sized ice cube would make sleeping so much better?" She said, glancing up at her lover with a smirk.

"Urgh go back to sleep," Widow responds with a groan, pulling Sombra's head against her chest. 

"No can do, Sexy," Sombra said with a chuckle, untangling their legs and pulling Widow's hand off the back of her head. "I've only got you and your big blue butt for the rest of the morning," she continued amorously, slowly crawling out of the sheets and up Widowmaker's body she took hold of her chin and tilted her head so they were looking into each other's eyes, "and I intend to make the most of it araña."

Normally Widow enjoys teasing her lover but the sight of her in such a wonderfully disheveled state; her messy hair falling over the right side of her face, the purple eyeshadow streaking down her cheeks and the blue lip prints trailing from her neck down to her heavy breasts, combined with the seductive purr of her accent obliterates any attempts at resistance from Widowmaker and she pulls Sombra in for a hot kiss as she blindly reaches behind her to place the datapad on the bedside table.

The datapad falls off the table with a clatter but Widow has no time to be concerned about it as Sombra shifts, lying on top of her and cupping her face in her hands as she kisses her more fiercely. Widow's hands make their way to Sombra's neck and back caressing and stroking along her smooth brown skin as she worms her legs out from underneath her and wraps them around Sombra's waist. 

Sombra's eyes go wide and the startled sound she makes is swallowed by Widowmaker's mouth as the blue woman plants her unpleasantly cold feet on Sombra's backside. "Spider get your feet off my ass!" Sombra yelps in surprise breaking the kiss.

"No." Widowmaker says flatly with a smug smile and presses her feet harder against Sombra's behind, peppering her lips with kisses to stop her from protesting. 

Sombra reaches behind her for Widowmaker's legs but the assassin is much faster, lashing out and grabbing hold of her wrists to stop her. "Sp..mmph..Spider, get off!" She gasps through her breathless laughter and Widowmaker's relentless kisses, wriggling from side to side in an attempt to dislodge her lover. Eventually Sombra rolls Widow over onto her side and hooks her own leg over Widow's trapping her lover's legs underneath her as her blue feet slide off her behind.

"So much for repaying the favour," Widow drawls, trailing a fingertip over the shapely thigh hooked over her own. 

"Because I wouldn't let you give my ass frostbite? Please." Sombra replies with a grin, "Why don't you roll over and I'll get right on it?" She adds her voice low and husky before she leans in to capture her lips in a kiss. 

Taking hold of Widow's shoulders Sombra manoeuvres her so she's lying on her front with her head on the pillows before straddling the backs of her thighs. As she leans over to kiss the back of Widowmaker's neck her heavy breasts begin brushing against her back and Widow can't help the pleased sigh she lets out at the feeling of Sombra's nipples beginning to stiffen as they drag up and down her cool skin. Sensually Sombra starts kissing a trail from Widow's neck down to her back whilst her hands trail up her arms and down across her shoulders. 

As Sombra's trail of kisses reaches the tattoo on her back she shifts backwards until she's straddling Widowmaker's ass. Resting the right side of her head on her folded arms, Widowmaker closes her eyes and focuses on the feeling of Sombra's warm, wet lips on her back, her hands massaging the muscles in her shoulders and her breasts pressing against her skin. Planting her lips against the spider on her lover's back Sombra starts sucking at the coloured skin, "Mmm, your ink drives me crazy..." she murmurs against her lover's tattoo biting and licking soothingly over the coloured skin.

"I noticed," Widow answers lazily with a hum of satisfaction as Sombra worships the tattoo on her back with her lips, tongue and teeth. "Go a little lower Sombra," she moans softly and her lover's warm lips start kissing down the body of the spider between her shoulders, "lower...hmmm, parfait," she murmurs quietly. Widow's soft moans and breathy gasps send a flash of heat between Sombra's legs and she can't help the growl that escapes her. Sinking her teeth lightly into the ink underneath her, Sombra starts to roll her hips sensually grinding down against Widowmaker's ass. 

Once she's satisfied that she's kissed enough of the spider's body Sombra shifts her attention to its legs, trailing up it's black limbs with her tongue and stroking along them with her fingertips. As she continues rolling her thighs against her lover, Widowmaker starts grinding back into her, earning her a feral growl and a harsher bite to her blue skin in response. Widowmaker is quite content to let Sombra have her way with her as the two women fall into a steady rhythm, grinding and rubbing against each other as Sombra makes her tattoo all wet and shiny. 

"Is this what you call repaying the favour?" Widow teases with a lazy smile, glancing back at her lover, "I can't help but feel you are getting more out of this than I am."

"Can't have that, can we?" Sombra quips and lowers herself further down Widow's body until her head is level with her ample blue backside. Placing light tantalising kisses over her partner's rear, Sombra takes two meaty handfuls of her partner's ass and begins to squeeze and massage her blue cheeks as Widow sighs in approval from the end of the bed. 

"Merde..." Widowmaker gasps quietly to herself as Sombra shifts from scattering kisses over her ass to focusing her attentions on her right cheek. Kissing, sucking, licking and biting playfully at the smooth blue skin, whilst her hands dance along her thighs and her lower back.

"I could do this all day to you Spider," Sombra groans out loud before pushing her face into Widow's ass, "you're perfect."

"I could have you do this all day to me," Widow moans as her lover's voice vibrates against the skin of her behind. "Hmm...Sombr-ahh," Widow gasps with a strangled hiss as her lover spreads her cheeks and gently places her lips between them, teasing and stimulating the skin between them with the tip of her tongue. 

"That feel good Sexy?" Sombra husks quietly, perching her chin on Widow's ass and gazing fondly at her lover's face as it twists in pleasure and she can feel Widowmaker's toes curling in satisfaction underneath her. "Do you want me to do it again?" She asks, voice low and rife with desire and she has to suppress a giggle when  
the assassin nods her head frantically instead of speaking. "I need you to say it Spider," she hums sweetly, kissing her ass cheeks softly as she waits for the response.

"Tou-touchez moi," Widow whispers quietly taking a breath before continuing, "touchez moi Sombra."

"Not sure what you're after Azul," Sombra lies with a smirk, drawing random patterns across Widowmaker's thighs with her fingers, "My French isn't very good." The frustrated growl that leaves the blue woman's throat would be enough to terrify anyone else on the base into submission but Sombra's heard it all before. 

"Touch me." Widow positively snarls, "Touch me...before I kill you." 

"That's more like it," Sombra purrs sultrily before spreading her lover's cheeks and plants her mouth in between them. Slowly Sombra begins to tease the skin around Widow's hole with her tongue, licking over and around it whilst her hands begin to squeeze and massage blue cheeks. Pulling back Sombra gently starts to kiss at the inside of her cheeks, taking her time as she pushes her lips fully against her lover's cold behind. Widowmaker seems to be doing her best impression of a snake as she hisses and moans breathily, eyes closed as Sombra switches between kissing her cheeks and licking at the skin between them. Pulling off of Widow's ass Sombra replaces her mouth with a finger, enamoured by all of the subtle changes on her lover's face as she teases and strokes over her. Dropping her face back down to her ass she broadly drags her tongue from the bottom of her entrance, over the skin in between and then up and over her hole circling her tongue over it teasingly. "Do you want me inside?" She asks her lover quietly, kissing around her cheeks as she waits for the response.

Of the two of them Widow isn't as enthusiastic about ass play as Sombra is, even as the lips and tongue lightly brushing over and in between her ass cheeks cause her breath to hitch and her slow pulse to quicken. Taking a moment to steady her voice and breathing, Widow opens her eyes and glances back over her shoulder to meet her lover's bright violet eyes, "Regrettably no. As good as you are at it, I still want to kiss you before we go our separate ways." 

"Shame," Sombra says without a trace of disappointment in her voice, "better luck next time," she whispers and with that she spreads Widow's cheeks to give her hole a sloppy, wet kiss, the groan of arousal the assassin rewards her with music to her ears. Pulling off her partner's backside, she wipes her mouth on the back of her hand and clambers back up the bed to her lover, tilting her head and leaning in to kiss her lazily. 

After several moments they separate with a wet pop and Sombra manoeuvres Widowmaker onto her side, settling in behind her and reaching around to draw patterns over her toned stomach and up to cup her breasts. "I can't believe you," Sombra murmurs into Widow's ear, "I'll indulge your little foot fetish but you won't let me play with your ass. Ever heard of give and take, Spider?"

"You don't do anything you don't want to," Widow lazily responds, turning her head to look Sombra in the eye, "or enjoy," she adds punctuating the statement by brushing one of her cold feet over Sombra's, eliciting a soft gasp from the woman behind her.

"Ok you got me there," she says pressing soft kisses to her lover's midnight blue hair, "Mmm... since you wont let me eat your ass..." she says as she takes hold of both of Widowmaker's breasts and begins to massage and squeeze them playfully, "Why don't you show me how you play with this beautiful body when I'm not around?

"I knew I would regret telling you that, uh very well " Widow groans, tilting her head back to silence her lover's smug laughter with a deep, tongue filled kiss. 

"Kissing's not allowed," Sombra giggles against Widow's lips, "I'm not here remember." With an exasperated sigh, the assassin turns her head away from Sombra and drags her right hand up her body sensually, brushing her fingertips over her lover's warm arms and brings them up to her lips. With a soft sigh, Widow's eyes slide shut as she slips her fingers into her mouth and starts sucking on her fingers delicately. "You even suck your fingers when I'm not here?" Sombra says excitedly with a squeeze to Widow's breasts, "Oh that's hot." 

Widowmaker pauses and her eyes snap open in irritation, "You're not supposed to be here remember?" She parrots back to her as she goes back to running her tongue over her lithe fingers.

"Yeah but you'd be thinking about me and that's what I'd say," Sombra says smugly as she runs her thumbs over Widow's indigo nipples, "Now let me suck them," Sombra says amorously, taking hold of Widow's wrist and pulling it towards her.

"No, you said you weren't here," Widow retorts, pulling her wrist away from her partner.

"Audience participation babe," Sombra quips, attempting to distract her by peppering kisses over Widow's cheek as she wrestles with her for control of her arm, "makes it sexier for the both of us." With a defeated sigh, Widow finally gives up trying to wrest control of her arm away from Sombra as her partner laces their fingers together and begins kissing at the tattoo on her arm. Muttering to herself in Spanish, Sombra runs the tip of her tongue over the strands of the web and traces the letters with the flat of her tongue as she makes her way to Widow's fingers. 

Kissing over her hand Sombra releases her grip on Widow's fingers and takes them into her mouth. Widowmaker groans happily as her index and middle fingers are sheathed in the warm cavern of Sombra's mouth and her tongue dances around and between them sensually. "Yuuur show shexi Shpyda," Sombra says with a grin, attempting to sound seductive with her lips wrapped round her lover's fingers.

"What?" Widow says with a frown, turning her head back to look at her partner as she removes her fingers from her mouth with a lewd pop.

"I said: you're so sexy Spider," Sombra says with a laugh, softly kissing at her fingertips.

"Merci," Widowmaker says indifferently, leaning her head back to kiss Sombra as her hand slowly makes it's way down her body. Ignoring her lover's little noise of protest, Sombra breaks the kiss to watch as Widow's shiny fingers trail down her quivering stomach and down between her legs. With her bottom lip trapped in her teeth Sombra trails the fingers of her free hand down Widowmaker's body, teasing and drawing idle patterns over her hip and thigh whilst her other hand continues to squeeze at her partner's breast. 

Both of them moan in unison when Widowmaker's long, wet fingers finally reach her centre, gently pressing down on her clit and slowly begin to circle the bundle of nerves. Widow's little moans and gasps of pleasure cause Sombra's grip on her breast to tighten instinctively, pinching at her nipple a little harder whilst her other hand slides round to squeeze at her backside. Sombra sinks her teeth lightly into Widow's shoulder and brings her other hand back up attend her partner's neglected breast as the speed of her blue fingers increases.

"It's gonna drive me crazy, knowing you get like this and I can't do anything to help you," Sombra coos into her lover's ear. "That's it Azul, keep touching yourself....that's it," and the obscene wet noise that accompanies Widow's fingers as they slide down from her clit and through the lips at her centre nearly cause Sombra's brain to malfunction. "Talk to me Spider," Sombra gasps, kissing at her lover's cheek, "tell me how it feels."

Widowmaker's voice is breathy as she gasps strangled sentences in French and Sombra only picks out her own name amongst various profanities. As Widow drops her head onto the pillow, golden eyes tightly shut, Sombra growls frustratedly into her ear as the assassin plunges a finger inside herself and works at her clit with the palm of her hand. 

"You have no idea what you're doing to me," Sombra's husks, squeezing Widow's breasts and tweaking her hard nipples as she trails one of her feet teasingly up and down Widow's legs. "I want to touch you so badly," she gasps, licking and kissing at her neck. 

"I want you to touch me," Widow gasps tilting her head to expose more of her neck to Sombra's lips and tongue. Moaning louder as she slides another finger inside herself, "touch me Sombra," she almost pleads as her fingers slide in and out of her slick centre, the squelching sound of her fingers gets louder joining the heated gasps and groans of the two lovers. 

"Fuck it," Sombra murmurs to herself quietly as she takes a hand off of Widow's breast to support herself as she leans over her partner. Her messy hair falls over their faces, tickling their skin as she takes the taller woman's mouth in a greedy kiss and Widow wastes no time plunging her tongue into Sombra's open mouth. As Widowmaker ravages her mouth, Sombra's fingers inch down her body and towards the hand working between her legs, "Make room for me Babe," she manages to gasp out in between kisses. 

As Widow takes her palm off of her clit, Sombra wastes no time replacing it with fingers, swirling her fingers over the nub and swallowing the moan she pulls from Widowmaker's mouth. The two lover's fall into a rhythm, kissing intimately as the pair of them sensually touch and play with Widow's clit and glistening wet entrance. "Don't stop...don't stop touching me," Widow pants against Sombra's lips, moaning her lover's name and some choice profanity in French before crashing their lips back together again. 

As Widowmaker begins to buck her hips into her fingers, Sombra suspects she's getting close and her fingers begin to pick up the pace, playing with her clit as she separates their mouths with a wet pop much to Widow's annoyance. "Look at me," Sombra says, voice low and husky and when Widow gently opens her eyes, the sight of Sombra's beautifully dishevelled appearance sends a bolt of excitement racing through her. "Are you close?" Sombra murmurs gazing into her golden eyes.

"Yes," Widow gasps quietly.

"Do you want to come?" Sombra whispers and Widow nods her head as she leans in to kiss at her cheek and the side of her mouth gently. "Come for me then Spider," she says before taking her lips in another kiss, sliding her tongue into her lover's mouth and scissoring her clit between her fingers. Widowmaker's hips begin to buck wildly into her soaking fingers and her hips arch away from Sombra who moves with her, wrapping her free arm around the assassin's chest and holding her close as the two of them bring her to orgasm with their fingers. 

Clenching down around the fingers buried inside her, Widow comes hard with a strangled moan that Sombra greedily swallows. Writhing around in Sombra's embrace before she sags back against her lover, eagerly absorbing all of the warmth from Sombra's body as she comes down from her high. "That was so hot araña," Sombra whispers kissing her cheek and gently teasing her clit, "was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Widow shudders as she withdraws her fingers from her wet centre and Sombra takes that as her queue to stop playing with her clit. "Mmm, I'd certainly say you repaid the favour," she says happily lifting her fingers up to Sombra's lips, sighing in satisfaction as her lover quickly takes them into her mouth. 

Licking the juices off of Widowmaker's fingers, Sombra lifts the fingers that had been playing with Widow's clit up to her lips, moaning around the digits in her mouth as Widow wraps her lips around her fingers as well. For a short time they lay in Sombra's bed, Sombra spooning against Widow as they lazily suck on each other's fingers, tasting Widowmaker's essence lazily. 

Releasing each other's digits, Sombra leans over to plaster Widow's face with playful kisses, "I'm going for a shower," Sombra says matter-of-factly in between kisses, "feel free to join me when you're ready," she says giving Widow's cheek a final kiss and her ass a final squeeze before she climbs off the bed and Widow can't help the urge to roll over and watch Sombra's large backside disappear into the bathroom.

Widow did eventually join her lover in the shower, her attempts to start something irritatingly shut down by Sombra who insisted she wanted to get something to eat before the debriefing. After breakfast, the two attended the debriefing, Widowmaker suppressing a smile as Sombra brushed a foot over her leg playfully under the table as they recounted the events of the mission and answered any questions and queries that were directed at them.

After the debrief the two women were finally allowed to leave the base and go about their personal business until Talon needed them again. For Widowmaker that usually meant whiling away the time at her chateau until she was called to action by the council and it occurred to her she didn't know what Sombra did until called upon. 

"Well Spider this has been one hell of a month," Sombra said with a smile, standing outside the door to the hangar where the dropship she was taking was waiting, "I guess this is goodbye?" she said unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"I believe so," Widow said flatly glancing around the corridor to make sure no one was looking before pulling Sombra in by the collar of her jacket for a deep, passionate kiss, "until next time Sombra," Widow whispers, separating them with a wet pop.

The smug smile returns to Sombra's face as she gives Widow's ass a playful squeeze through the material of her suit, "haha, see you soon Spider!" she says before disappearing into the hangar. As the hangar door swings shut, Widow takes out the datapad she'd discarded earlier and flicks it on. The screen flashed brightly with a list of missions Talon needed attending to, one of them was an operative who had gone missing, their last known location; somewhere near Dorado, Mexico. Widowmaker couldn't help the smile that spread over her face.

"Sooner than you think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sounds like Sombra's in for a surprise eh?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, if so please let me know what you liked/didn't like and thanks again for taking the time to read! :)

**Author's Note:**

> viens m'embrasser Sombra, viens m'embrasser tout de suite. - come kiss me Sombra, come kiss me right now.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
